


记一次文学品鉴

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: Hank在Connor不在家的时候打开了神奇的新世界大门





	记一次文学品鉴

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一些大家都知道的原因所以把旧文存档搬运至AO3，本文完成于2018.7.24  
> 开了一篇特别乱来的汉康车（大雾）四舍五入一下就是万字小簧雯，塞了一堆我个人喜欢的play什么乱七八糟的…ooc是必须有的，因为这是设定之一（严肃）写得很差谨慎食用  
> 有机会我好想把每一个play都扩写成全文啊哈哈哈哈（醒醒 

自从Markus和平起义成功之后，人类开始重新审视自己和仿生人之间的关系，尽管同期大批出现的一系列的问题还不能在短时间内解决，但在多方面的努力下，事情在向着好的方向发展。人们慢慢正视仿生人，开始理解和尊重这个新生物种，二者之间逐渐达成了一种新的平衡。在仿生人的法案一步步健全下，越来越多的仿生人也开始像人类一样被雇用而不是之前的无条件做苦力，这一定程度上缓解了人类的就业压力，连带着许多在之前很复杂的社会问题也都得到了缓解。   
  
Connor拒绝了Markus的邀请没有去耶利哥，他自认不是当领导的料，于是他回到了底特律警局，回到了自己的老搭档Hank身边。在一起经历了风风雨雨之后，一度对生活失去信心的老警探也逐渐重新燃起了对未来的希望，他们成为了底特律的明星警探组合，还不止一次地上过电视和广播，所有人都知道曾经的警局明星Hank又回来了，还有他身边那个聪明能干的RK800，不仅因为他们办案能力的高超，他们和谐的相处模式也是人类和仿生人关系走向友好的一个缩影。他们对现状很满意，Hank让Connor住进了自己家，而租金就是仿生人包下了所有家务，Connor还凭借锲而不舍的精神改善了房东的健康状况，没有比这更好的发展了。   
  
当他拿到自己的第一份薪水时他用它们买了一台新电脑送给了Hank，换掉了之前他用不灵光也过时了的旧电脑。用他的话说就是Hank需要更积极地去了解外界，这样能更好地融入社会跟上时代，而网络就是个很好的窗口。他教了他很多东西，当然人类也不笨，他在Connor不在的时候也会自己摸索学习，抛弃了之前的固执和排斥心理，当一个人愿意把精力投到一件事上时，取得进展就只是时间的问题。   
  
这天难得Connor有事情出去而Hank自己在家，他不确定仿生人出门之前有没有嘱咐自己什么，结果他起来的时候屋子里已经就剩他和相扑了。时间太长的睡眠让他有些昏沉，还有低血糖的迹象，Hank只得坐在床上缓了一会才起床，之后才慢悠悠晃去厨房，桌子上摆着做好的早餐，墙角相扑的食碗里也已经被满满倒上了食物。他看了一眼时间，十点四十，临近中午，没什么条件做清晨计划了，于是他吃掉了这份冷了的早午餐，决定把一天花在电脑上，像一些他之前嫌弃的沉迷电子设备的年轻人一样，他走到客厅里打开电脑，想着上网看一些东西。   
  
他看了一些新闻后觉得索然无味，几个主持人都在说着差不多的事，Hank关掉视频窗口随手打开了搜索引擎，之前他没怎么用过也不知道搜索什么，老警探抱着双臂盯着屏幕思考了一会儿，伸出两根手指准备打字，在碰到键盘之前想起Connor一本正经不厌其烦纠正自己的样子，又把十根手指全部放在了键盘上。他听网络安全部门认识的人说网上会有很多hater针对自己讨厌的人发表过激言论，他们前两天刚破了一个案子，又接受了采访，民众评价一片，但他突然想听听不一样的声音。   
  
“他们是怎么称呼我们的？‘明星警探组’？”Hank自言自语着，用可以称得上迟缓的速度在键盘上敲击着，按下了搜索。页面滚动着跳出了无数条结果，最上面的自然是前几天的大新闻，点击率最高讨论也最多，往下拉了几下之后也都是新闻报道和访谈，还有一些媒体为他们写的专栏，底下的评论还算温和，最多不过是一些仍然冥顽不化的家伙对Connor作为仿生人警探的质疑。看了一段时间Hank觉得网络没有他想得那么糟，关掉了页面他打算结束这种搜索自己的无聊消遣。   
  
退出去的时候他在页面底部发现了一个不起眼的结果，标题很奇怪，《犯罪现场的事故》，前面还加了一些他看不懂的标签，“RPS”，“OOC”，他皱起眉头。犯罪现场的事故？他可不记得他们遇到过什么事故，是媒体挖不到新闻乱写的东西？还是这就是所谓的hater的造谣言论？他持着怀疑的态度点进去，发现里面密密麻麻全是字，没有照片，就是一篇文章。

『  
“我…我被植入了病毒…”仿生人警探像一个人类一样大口喘息着，他的人造肺部正在帮他进行着气体置换以便快速降低机体热量，他没什么力气，把身体的大部分重量放在支持着他的Hank身上，人类显得不知所措，他不断安慰着这个瑟瑟发抖的安卓，一边把他从架子上扶起来。  
“你需要回到模控生命进行检查维修吗？”  
Connor的情况越发严重起来，他的皮肤上一直显着不正常的一层绯红，眼睛里蒙着水雾，他知道这种病毒是什么，不法分子们用它感染那些健康的仿生人，让他们被情欲支配变得浪荡不堪，再拐走到地下声色场所，成为人们的性奴，他追着线索跑到这里，却不想被捉住进行了改造，这种强制性的代码改写会产生严重影响，但也是根据型号不同略有差异。Connor觉得自己热得快要融化了，过去几天他一直在这种折磨之中挣扎，无法清醒地分析情况，即使在短暂的间隙里他努力想要逃离，很快他就又会被强制更改模式。距离上一次热潮还没多久，他双腿间被强行安装的组件又开始流出水来。  
“来不及了，我好难受…”错误的代码循环着占据着他的内存，硬生生地修改了他的任务优先级，他的声音因为燃烧的欲望而变得沙哑，“设定的时间到了，如果我不能及时得到满足…我的处理器会烧坏掉的…”  
“我，我该怎么做？”  
“我需要做爱，Hank，求求你帮帮我…”  
…  
…  
…  
』  
  
“这是什么玩意儿！”老警探惊得手忙脚乱关掉了网页，他感到自己脸上都发烫了，他可没有遇到过这种事！这是造谣！他气呼呼地坐在那，转念一想又把刚才的链接打开了，他要看看这是哪个胆大妄为的混球写的东西。  
  
但是仔细一看这好像并不是新闻稿的模式，作者在文章前面还贴了一段警告，“性瘾病毒play，双性有，不能接受者请忽略”，他刚才没有注意到，他向下拉了拉页面，底下有很多他更看不懂的评论。  
  
『作者写得太好了！』  
  
『虽然很心疼Connor被改造了但是**的描写真的好美味！』  
  
『警探组赛高！』  
  
？？？  
  
Hank这几天重建起来的信心此刻又灰飞烟灭了，这都是什么他没听过的网络用语？他已经这么落伍了吗？他明明已经基本学会怎么摆弄电脑了啊？他坐在那思考了一会人生，又控制不住自己翻回去看那篇文章。  
  
『  
看见自己搭档腿间惨不忍睹的样子，Hank无法答应仿生人的请求，不只是因为那里不断分泌出液体的景象太过刺激，那明显不属于Connor的组件周围能看见明显的焊接痕迹，还有斑斑血迹，看上去还很新鲜，他觉得这是残忍的事。  
“他们不但给你植入病毒还…”  
“他们给我安装了这个女性性器官，但是兼容性太差了…”Connor动了下，因为不兼容和未修复的损伤他几乎无法挪动双腿，“可是我真的很难受，你不会弄坏我的，拜托。”  
明明是警用型的仿生人此刻看起来却是十足的诱惑，比伊甸园里的性爱仿生人更能勾起欲望，他平时梳得服帖的头发散了下来，一直包裹在禁欲制服下的躯体在暗淡的灯光下也泛着煽情的光，他还在贴近人类，双手颤抖着抓住Hank的领子，用湿润的双眼看着他，从他口中呼出的气体由于机体温度过高也变得灼热。  
Hank感到理智的弦崩断了，他把Connor放回到台子上——  
』  
  
“拜托！我是那种人吗！”看到这里的Hank忍不住爆发出怒吼，他揪住自己的头发，现在不光是脸，他整个大脑都像充血了，他觉得自己可能误入了什么不得了的领域，显然这是个很少人了解的非常神奇的领域。而他还该死的想继续看…这种禁忌的羞耻感让他觉得自己像个在老爸床下发现成人录像的青春期小男孩一样，他做了激烈的思想斗争，把视线转回了屏幕。  
  
『  
“会难受吗？”Hank尽量放慢了速度，他怀里的仿生人一直在颤抖，用无力的双腿环着他的腰，连接处因为抽插的动作一片泥泞，不断涌出的润滑液被挤出，流得到处都是。  
“我…没事、哈啊…”仿生人抓着他的后背闭紧双眼，在之前数次被侵犯时他只能感受到痛苦，但是Hank是不同的，所有的痛苦好像都烟消云散了，他甚至感到心底里充满漫溢出来的满足感，他能在这场性爱中感受到从未有过的快乐。  
女性性器的紧致和温热让Hank目眩神迷，尤其是他的小安卓还在耳边发出勾人的呻吟，能稳住自己控制力道就已经很了不得了。他顶到更深的位置，感到人工粘膜紧紧地贴合了上来，就像被吸住了一样寸步难行，天啊他不知道Connor会把他咬得这么紧。他握紧仿生人的屁股压向自己，他的手也被Connor的爱液沾湿了，仿生人发出一声尖叫，大量液体失禁一样喷了出来。  
』

这真是太刺激了。  
  
看完了全文的Hank已经完全处于一种呆滞的状态了，他愣愣地看着页面底端，张着嘴说不出来话。他觉得有点口干舌燥，裤子里的状况也不太乐观。  
  
这算是什么？色情文学吗？可是为什么主角会是自己和Connor？他看了看文章的标签，默默在心里记下。这似乎是个集中型网站，他顺着找了过去。  
  
里面满满当当都是他和Connor的那种文章，有的甚至有图片…看看那些图片，和真的似的，Hank几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛了。他魔怔了一样翻阅起来，然后慢慢他就弄懂了很多标签和警告的意义。  
  
“架空，兔女郎play？”  
  
是他想的那个兔女郎吗？  
  
『  
Connor，它的名牌上写着Connor，人类搂过身边兔女郎装扮的仿生人，视线在它屁股上的小牌子上扫过。  
“准备好今晚做daddy的乖乖小兔子了吗？”Hank扯起一边的嘴角把钱塞进Connor的胸前，说实话有点平，它的“小金库”不怎么能装。仿生人脸上浮现出柔软的表情，它温顺地靠在人类身上，手里的托盘摇晃着被放在桌面上，没有一滴酒洒出来。  
』  
  
Hank还真的开始在脑海里勾勒起Connor穿兔女郎装的样子来，文章描写得是如此细腻，他甚至能想象出仿生人的表情来。  
  
『  
“你的表现让我怀疑你并不配穿黑色。”  
Hank再次用力插进去，他身下的仿生人哭了出来，连带着尾巴都跟着发起抖来，他抓住那一团蓬松洁白的毛球，在手心里揉搓玩弄着，Connor抖得更厉害了，应该感谢模控生命，他们居然在它的尾巴上设定了敏感点。  
“请…请惩罚我…”哭泣着的仿生人努力维持着跪趴的姿势，它高高抬起屁股把双腿分得更开，手肘支撑在床垫上。它腕上的袖口还没摘，但是领子和领结已经被换成了一个皮质项圈，上面缀着的小铃铛随着他们激烈的动作不断发出叮铃叮铃的清脆响声，内层的绒毛都被它的汗水沾湿了。  
“为了更好的学习，适当的惩罚是必须的，你该感谢我愿意慷慨教你这些。”  
他用一个皮套束缚住了Connor的性器，拉紧根部的抽绳收紧，仿生人很想退缩，但它还是硬逼着自己忍耐下来，红色的警告框制止了它躲闪的动作，接着人类拿了两个跳蛋，直接贴在了它早已挺立起来的乳头上。打开开关的时候Connor差点宕机，它的眼前仿佛炸开了无数烟花，五颜六色的光点闪烁个不停，细小的电流游走在皮肤层下窜到全身带来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，它甚至听不见自己的叫声，唾液从它无法闭合的嘴里流下来。  
“还不到时间。”Hank贴着它的兔耳朵低声说，湿热的气流被吹进耳道，让它敏感的兔耳都无力地垂了下去，坏心眼的人类舔了舔，把耳朵含进嘴里。兔耳的温度比皮肤更高，他把那些绒毛舔湿，湿漉漉地沾成一绺一绺的，那层薄薄的类软骨组织在他的舌下细细颤抖着，进一步激发着人的征服欲。Hank用牙尖咬了咬，Connor猛地浑身弹了一下，含着他分身的后穴突然绞紧，强烈的刺激使得他额头上青筋暴起，没忍住爆了句粗口，他差点就那么交待了。  
“噫啊……”他身下的小兔子抖得几乎无法支撑下去，但它仍努力着索取更多，被捆在一起的双手无法抚慰自己，它便扭动着屁股迎合着人类，用大腿偶尔磨蹭下自己的性器让前面更舒服，分身在束缚中一下一下跳动着，即使它并不能射出来。  
』  
  
伊甸园真的有那样的仿生人了吗？怎么好像他们见过一样，自带兔耳和尾巴的……  
  
不对！Hank Anderson！你在想什么！  
  
他怀疑这种东西看多了会影响自己的脑子，就像有什么魔力一样吸引着他顺着想象了下去，并且还认真地思考起了真实度，他看完了那篇文章，虽然他在里面的形象混蛋得连他自己都想揍上去，但是不得不说如果真是这样的话，似乎也…  
  
Hank甩甩头把那些画面从脑海里清出去，又坐了一会儿放空自己，他旁边的屏幕上是一排一排的文章标题，他想关掉网站但又不敢转过去，他怕自己一握到鼠标，就会自动把光标移动到那些文字上。  
  
“就没有正常一点的？”他突然想到，带着自欺欺人的探究的心理，他又转过去继续研究这些“文学作品”，翻了几下他看见一篇标注着“浴室play”的，不禁想起那次Connor打破他家玻璃闯进来，还把他扛到浴室冲冷水的突发事件。这种事情别人不可能知道，那时候自己也有点神智不清，他十分好奇这所谓的浴室play是什么，虽然就他目前的了解来看，很大可能还是一些妄想描写。   
  
  


『  
不大的浴缸里艰难地容纳下两个男性，水早就已经凉了，浸泡在冷水中的两具躯体却却没有因此降低分毫热度，上方的花洒还在源源不断地冲着热水，它们冲在Hank身上再滚落到仿生人的脸上，将他的睫毛湿成一簇簇的，他半睁着眼把手搭上人类的脖子把自己从水里抬高一些，池水因为他们的动作哗啦一声溢出了浴缸。  
湿衣服缠在身上的感觉并不好受，Hank停下了动作立起上身，他抓住T恤的下摆，将紧贴在皮肤上的衣服向上扯了下去，随手丢在浴室的地面上。Connor帮助他完成了这个动作，他的衬衫早已被扯开，但他没有脱下它，湿了水变成半透明的布料可以隐约透出他诱人的身体，那些若隐若现的遮挡反而更能激发人的想象去描绘那些神秘的线条。他像人类一样叹息了一声，Hank炙热的双手握上了他的腰肢，他们调整了一下动作，Connor只能抬高双腿来腾出空间，然后顺理成章地缠住身上的这具身体。  
他毫无征兆地猛烈颤抖起来，老警探因此停下了动作观察他的情况，Connor喘息着摇摇头，挣扎了一下收紧了后面。  
“F**k！Connor！”  
“对不起Hank…好像…有水进来了…”仿生人不再用自己的腿磨蹭人类的侧腰，进入机体的水被冲撞的动作带入深处，带着和身体不同的微凉，但很快它们变得一样炙热，Connor并不感到难受，他只是因为这个突然的刺激无法立刻应对。他摇头制止了Hank想要拔出去的动作，扭动了一下抬高下身把人类圈在双腿间，下体碰撞在一起的动作由于皮肤沾了水变得更加响亮，  
“不要紧吗？”  
“没关系。”  
「我的设计考虑到了这种情况」，他把这句话吞了回去，这一点也不符合眼下的情景，他早已不是最初那个不解风情的机器，而如果他表达出的是忍耐，Hank就一定会停下来，他不想停下来，这一切都使他感到满足，能如此接近另一个人。  
Connor把自己沉入水底，透过摇晃不停的水面他注视着Hank的脸，滴落下来的水珠様开一圈圈涟漪，人类的脸颊被打碎分开又聚合在一起，然后再一次被搅成歪歪扭扭的色块，他弯起眉眼，笑得像一只猫。  
没有持续多久，Hank把他从水里捞起来放在浴缸边缘，仿生人不需要呼吸，但人类还是用指腹擦拭着他脸上的水珠，他用双膝支撑着，一只手垫在仿生人的脑后保护着他不会因为激烈的动作撞到头，另一只手细细擦拭着他的脸。像对一个真正的人类一样体贴和温柔，Connor无法定义此刻自己的感受，也许这不是系统的错误，这不是模拟出来的类人的感情，他想要更多，想拥有Hank，他觉得他们现在的感受是一样的。  
他微微张开嘴巴无声地邀吻，水光使他的嘴唇变得像果冻一样诱人，Hank没有犹豫，他坚定又轻柔地吻了上去，把Connor舒适的鼻音揉碎在了这个温柔的吻里。  
』  
  
这次他彻底沉默了，他想起仿生人平日里越来越多展现给他的笑容和人性，他觉得这一切竟然完全有可能发生。他没有仔细考虑过Connor会是怎么看他怎么想他的，他只知道现在的自己如果看见Connor受到伤害，也一定会毫不犹豫去保护他。Hank没有想到一篇文章…能让他真正开始思考他们的关系和自己的感受，他有点后悔了，这只是建立在他的想象上的，因为现实里还有更多的无法忽视的问题。  
  
如果Connor是人类就好了，或者自己也是一个仿生人。  
  
“身份互换。”  
  
他因为这个标签点了进去。  
  
『  
“Hank，就算你这么对我说，我也不能回家，我还有工作！”  
人类警官拿着厚厚一沓资料放在台子上，维持着礼节驱赶着仿生人，尽管他的疲惫和焦躁已经快把他的理智蚕食干净了，他只想快一点把这个锲而不舍试图让他放弃工作的仿生人弄走。  
“Connor，你需要休息！别喝那些咖啡了，医生都说过你再这么折腾自己，你就该换一个胃了！”Hank大步上前抓住他的手腕打算强行把他拖离，Connor终于被惹怒了，他用力挣扎着想把手挣脱出来，可仿生人和人类的力气相差悬殊，他的手在Hank手中被攥得死死的完全无法动摇。  
“Cyberlife派你来是协助我工作的，不是让你像这样总是打断我！如果你执意如此，我会申请换一个搭档——啊！”  
他的话语结束在一声痛呼之中，Hank揪着他把他甩在了玻璃墙上并压了上去，Connor感觉自己好像被挤在了两堵墙之间。他艰难地侧过一点，看见Hank的蓝眼睛在黑暗中也仿佛发着光，尽管他总是粗暴行事，这使他看起来完全不像一个仿生人，但现在的他看起来完全就是一个压抑着怒气的人。  
“那种念头你想都不要想。”  
“唔……”  
Connor有些害怕，一条湿热的舌头贴上了他的耳后，他记忆里自己似乎和Hank有过这种不该有的接触，但那时他被动了手脚，一些细节他也记不清了，但身体上的触感还清晰地留存着。即使如此他还是无法停止颤栗，他缩起肩膀，尽力想要逃开。  
“不要逃。”  
Hank手上的力气越来越大，人类警官吃痛地皱起了眉，他用一只手就抓住了他两条胳膊，另一只手已经摸到了他的后腰了。  
“停下，Hank，我们好好谈一谈…”  
“我没有试过与你交谈吗？为什么你一定要这样才会对我展露自己？”  
那只手抓住了他的皮带。  
“停下！这里是警局！不…”  
“我已经黑掉监控了。”  
“不是那个问题…”  
他的腰被拖向后面，Connor感到双腿一凉，他恐惧地瞪大眼睛，不住地看着待机处的几台警用仿生人。  
“我也已经处理好了。”  
在他的警察生涯里他还是鲜少遇到这种完全手足无措的情况，哪里出错了，不应该发生这种事的，本来不应该是这样的发展的。Hank一直以来虽然总是不按他的要求来，但都化解了危机，现在不一样，一直并肩作战的搭档在威胁着他，没有人能够阻止这一切了，已经失控了。Connor飞快地转着脑子，他想不明白仿生人在想什么，只是对他施压吗？恐怕不止如此，事情总该有个理由。  
眼看着局面已经无法挽回了，他只能想办法降低损失，Connor强压着羞耻从牙缝里挤出几个字，“你、你有保护措施……吗？”  
Hank抚摸他的动作停了下来，抓着他的手也放松了一些，他暗自庆幸自己似乎可以脱身，但对方变得更加沉重的语气打消了他的这个念头。  
“即使这样，你也不肯考虑和我交流。”  
一只银白色的手泛着点点荧光贴近了他的脸颊，在他眼下的一小块皮肤上蹭了蹭就离开了，它很快就覆上了皮肤层，变回了他一直以来看见的Hank的粗糙有力的手。  
“我不会再打扰你了。”  
这不是反讽，他能感觉到的，Connor从那沉重的话里感受到了情感。  
“Hank！”  
』  
  
多么像曾经的他们啊，也许Connor试图了解自己时，他的拒绝就和这里一样，Hank有点心情复杂地笑了笑，他庆幸自己对Connor敞开了心扉。  
  
『  
如果能早一点发现就好了。  
Hank是异常仿生人，但他没有因此抗拒，相反他有些高兴，在Connor以为没有人愿意接近自己，只有仿生人为伴时，还有“人”是真的在关心着他。  
“但你认为、来一炮就能…啊呜……解决问题的想法、还是太可怕了…”Connor双手贴在玻璃上，被顶弄得有点难以支持住，Hank握着他的腰，另一只手握着他的右手，十指交叉着。  
“那是因为你无论何时都维持着那该死的精明，我只是想起了你为数不多的失去理智的时刻。”他用犬齿研磨着人类的后颈，那里平时被衣领挡住的一颗痣露了出来，他的后背也因为衬衫被拉开而暴露出大片，染着淡淡的粉红。精瘦的腰塌下去，完美的线条勾勒出曲线收束起来，被仿生人握在手里。  
“啊！等下、嗯，别那么…那么深…”Connor被猝不及防顶到了那一点，他的腰和腿一下子就失去了力气，好在他身后的仿生人扶住了他。常年禁欲的身体经受不住过多的刺激，很快就在Hank的手里释放了出来，甚至有一些溅到了玻璃上。  
“明天还要在这里、开会…啊！”慌乱中他感到身体一轻，被直接箍着腰抱起放到了讲台上，刚才摆放好的资料被扫得飞散开来，纸张哗啦啦地洒了一地。  
“我会处理好的。”  
仿生人坏心眼地一笑，更加用力地顶进了身下绵软湿热的身体之中。Connor高潮后的身体无力又敏感，他的后背贴在冰凉的木质桌面上惊得他打了个冷战，Hank见状立刻脱下自己的制服铺在他身下。  
“会弄脏……”  
“我才不在乎。”Hank用手指在他的小腹上沾了沾，Connor看出他的意图后又羞又怒地想要制止他，但还是没来得及抓住仿生人伸向嘴巴的手。HK800从未使用过的，传言造价不菲精密无比的舌头慢慢地舔上了那一点白浊。  
“分析结果显示你更应该听我的劝注意调理身体。”  
“你用这功能干这事不如好好在犯罪现场做检测…！”  
又来了，这个满脑子只有案件的家伙。  
Hank舔干净了指尖，想着更能让人类感到快乐的方法，他的眼底燃着一团火，即使是任务，他也不想让它们抢占自己在Connor心里的位置。  
“还有余力想那些，看来我要努力一些。”  
“什？！”Connor刚说了一个字就被一记猛插顶到噎住，“呃啊啊—！啊…太、太深了不行……”  
他已经无暇顾及自己都说了些什么了——  
』  
  
“我回来了——”  
  
熟悉的声音从门口响起，Hank手忙脚乱地关掉了网页和浏览器，Connor手里抱着市场的纸袋，看样子是回来的途中去采购了一些食材。因为被旁边的杂物挡着他没有看见Hank慌乱的动作，只是往这边瞧了一眼，就被扑过去的相扑给吸引了注意力。  
  
“哈哈，今天可以给你煮一点牛肉吃哦。”他腾出一只手摸了摸相扑的头，露出愉快的笑容。  
  
“汪！”  
  
静静地看着眼前和谐的景象，Hank不自觉露出了微笑，相扑叼着自己的球又跑回Connor身边，摇着尾巴想让仿生人陪自己玩。午后的阳光静谧地在屋内延展开来，将一切都照成了暖融融的金黄色。  
  
“你在自己上网呢？”  
  
刚沉浸在安宁和喜悦之中的Hank突然僵住了肩膀，他瞟了一眼旁边显示着空白页面的屏幕，然后他有点不自然地站了起来，把椅子推回了桌子底下。  
  
“看了会新闻，早上起来还没去淋浴，正准备去。”他勾了下嘴角转身就走了。  
  
仿生人盯着他有些快的脚步没说话，他的视线在相扑，电脑和关紧的浴室门之间来回转了几圈，最后定在了电脑上。  
  
“他到底看了什么？”  
  
Connor额头上的LED转成了黄色，打开了副队长没清除的浏览记录。  
  
  
  
—The end—


End file.
